Summer Time Sickness
by Quirky Poptart
Summary: Romano gets pregnant and Spain dotes on him like there is no tomorrow. Based on a ongoing rp with Maple Pegasus Mpreg, mild swearing, Italians, yaoi. There is PruCan in this as well as some GerIta
1. Lovi's Lonely

"…Romano is lonely guys." Spain turned around to look at Romano who was off to the side of the room away from everyone else. His head was down and he fiddles with his fingers. He turned back to look at France who was arguing with England and Prussia who was busy poking Canada's cheeks. He ran over to Romano and tackled him in a hug causing them to fall to the floor.

"Oh no! Don't be lonely Roma, Spain is heeereeee~" he cried out as they fell to the floor. Romano rolled over onto his back and glared up at Spain "Oh god, Spain don't." Spain sat up on his knees and his face grew sad, his eyes shining with the arrival of the tears yet come. "Why not?" he all but whined.

Romano's face grew soft but it was barely noticeable "Because, all you do is hug me." Spain's face perked up a bit "But I love giving you hugs! Hugging Lovi is great!" Romano gave Spain an appalled look "Do you know how weird that sounds?"

Spain stood up and helped Romano up "But how does that sound weird? I like hugging you!" Romano sighed at how innocent minded the tan man can be sometimes. "I am not going to explain it. One hug and that is it, okay?" Spain smiled and jumped a bit in place "Really?!" Spain jumped and hugged Romano bringing them to the floor again.

"The hell Spain?! Are you trying to freaking kill me?" Romano shouted from under Spain. The Spanish man picked his head up from the crook of the Italians neck "I'm not trying to! You just looked so cute!" Romano felt his face heat up as the man smiled at him. "I-Y-I'm not cute! Shut up!" The Spanish country smiled even wider making Romano a little irritated "Yes you are~" he all but sang.

"I so hate you." The smile left the taller man's face "Wha? Why?" Romano blankly stared up at the man "Because you are an idiot." Romano said it as if it was common knowledge. The man sniffled "But Lovi!" Romano rolled his eyes and pushed Spain off of him before standing up.

Romano looked down and saw the Spain wasn't going to stop, with a sigh he bent down and gave the man a small kiss on the lips. "Happy now?" Spain gave a quick bubbly nod, before he laced his fingers with Romano's as all the countries filed out of the room, Germany having gave up trying to bring order back.

Spain swung their joined hands as Romano pulled out the keys to open the door. He opened the door and sighed as Spain walked right into the archway and jammed his knee. "You are a idiot." Spain looked at him and smiled like he does all the freaking time "But you love me riight?" Romano doesn't answer for several minutes as he heads into the living room and sits on the large beige couch.

**So this is a fic I made out of Maple Pegasus' and I's ongoing rp :3**


	2. Swear for the future

Spain walked over and sat down next to Romano with a teasing smile. Sighing knowing that Spain won't go without a answer he responded "Maybe." Spain smiled before full out laughing. Romano slowly joined in, giving a few small 'ha-ha's' that were shielded by Spain's own laughter, too quiet to compete with the bubbling joy that Antonio let loose.

Once they had calmed down, mainly Antonio he turned to look at him "So what do you want to do?" he asked before blowing some fringe out of his eye. "I don't know, what do you want to do Lovi?" he said with a smile. "Geez, doesn't your face hurt?" Lovino mumbled under his breath. Spain cocked his head to the side "What?" The Italian shook his head "Nothing. Isn't there anything we can do other than sitting here?"

Spain tapped his index finger against his chin, deep in thought. "We could go for a walk! The weather is nice!" he nodded and stood up "That's fine." He grabbed Antonio's hand and let him lead him out of the house. The sun kissed country closed the door before turning to the surprisingly peaceful Italian "Do you want to go to the city or just walk?"

"The city seems noisy let's just walk." Antonio smiled and looped his arm into Lovinos before saying "Let's go~" Lovino looked down at their looped arms, his eye brow twitching. "Do we have to walk like this?"

Antonio looked at him "Would you rather skip? I didn't take you for the skipping type!" Lovino glared at Antonio glad that the sun was on the other side "I sure as hell do not want to skip." Antonio cocked his head and smiled "Then how do you want to walk?" Lovino stopped walking causing Antonio to stop as well. "Um, not like we are getting married."

Antonio gave a playful gasp before bringing a hand over his heart "Do you not want to get married?" Romano rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth quirked up "The hell Toni? Not right now?" the Spaniard stood normal again, "Okay but how do you want to walk?" Lovino sighed "Just…hold my hand." Antonio smiled before lacing his own tan fingers in between Lovinos paler ones "Okay~" Lovino resisted to laugh at the face he was making "No walk." Antonio nodded before they started walking again.

"If you ever do plan on marrying me though, don't be an idiot about it okay? I know you can be pretty stupid. A lot." Anotnio smiled and looked at Lovino from the corner of his eye "Okay Lovi~ I will be serious and think long and hard about it. Okay? Promise." Lovino stopped and looked at the innocent pinkie he was holding up before he looked at Antonio. "Good." Lovino wrapped his own pinkie around his before tugging on it to bring Antonio down and gave him a kiss.

Lovino pulled back and gave a small smile "So where do you want to go?"

**Ah~ I just love this Rp so much! It is so cute~/proceeds to roll around on the floor.**


End file.
